


The Sun

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [20]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Depression, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweet, Taeyong is a suicidal depressive vampire but it's brief, custom vampire lore, nct are extravagant vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Taeyong is done with humanity until he finds his personal sun.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 26
Kudos: 117





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> heyoooo everyone!  
> omg we are so close to the end, i'm scared! i don't have next week's fic done, so you have to root for me, because writing has been a struggle. i think everything is shit and unworthy of taeten tag :( i'm also sedated because of this new med i'm on and it takes a while to settle in, i think. anyway, cheer for me and my brain to work, please!!! without your support i'm nothing.
> 
> i hope you like this fic. it's very special to me because i wrote when i was feeling very depressed last month, so that's why Taeyong is obviously depressed here. he does debate tw // suicide in his inner monologue, so if you aren't feeling well maybe you should skip reading it or at least skip the paragraphs. do what makes you comfy, please! but i promise most of this fic is very heartwarming and shows him getting out of this place.
> 
> ok, have at it!

As the last rays of sunshine disappear, Taeyong rises from the soft sheets of his king-size bed. Without the need to turn on the lights, he threads to his bathroom, silk red robes waving behind him. He stops in front of the sink, a huge mirror showing his reflection, because yes he can see his reflection. He's flesh and bone still, why wouldn't he be able to see his white-blond hair, his pale complexion, his naked and flawless chest, his red eyes. All of him, perfect like a sculpture. He's sick of his reflection. He wishes he couldn't see it. Taeyong sighs and washes his face, putting such thoughts away. He wants to get back in bed, but he forces himself to stay up and change his clothes. 

Taeyong hops down the stairs and into the kitchen, preparing his breakfast. He'll feel better after a feeding, he always does. Taeyong drops a bag of O neg into a black tumblr with a lid and straw, and sits on the couch, turning the TV. The news is the same as always, more human drama. It's like a vicious cycle, they can't escape it. He turns on Netflix, going through the shows. But it's like he's seen everything before. He knows how it's gonna end just by looking at the poster. He's tired of fiction in general too. So he turns off the TV and takes his phone out of the pocket. He browses through his Instagram, something he rarely updates. But his friends are all over it, posting pictures and stories. Jaehyun, Doyoung, Johnny, Mark, Yuta and the others. Living their lives like always. Apparently Yuta and Mark moved in together. Johnny seems to be partying all the time, like usual. And Jaehyun and Doyoung are still sickenly in love with each other, by the looks of it. It's surprising, after a millennia, that they are still in their honeymoon phase. Taeyong has been in love before, with other vampires, with demons. He sired humans he loved so they could be together, only for them to have a falling out some decades later and part ways. That's what happened in his last relationship, with Baekhyun running away with a werewolf named Chanyeol. Out of all things, left for a werewolf. Taeyong remained the talk of the Clans for a while after that one. But what's humiliation and heartbreak to someone that's lived thousands of lives already? The truth is Taeyong became numb.

With a sigh, Taeyong puts his phone away. He washes his cup and goes to his other sitting room, the one with the big G. He comes to look at it every day now. He figures that's not a good routine, but he does it anyway. Taeyong pulls the sheet that covers it, revealing an old guillotine from the French Revolution. Such artifacts came easy for someone that lived as long as he has. He gathered many things throughout his almost four thousand years walking the Earth. He's seen it all. World wars, revolutions, coups. He hung out with phenomenons from Beatles to BTS. Once, everything was infused with excitement and emotion. Seeing something amazing and new for the first time. Except, one day, it started to seem like humans were just repeating themselves. Like humanity was going backwards and not forwards. Plus, after seeing the end of Game of Thrones, he lost some more faith in them. 

Taeyong lived through unspeakable things, horrible events, and he lost his will to witness the world go round outside his house. He barely leaves or interacts with others. Just for his monthly run for blood at the center. He mostly hides from his friends lately. He hasn't fed on a human in so long he forgot how it feels like. But then, everything is hazy lately.

He stares at the guillotine in his sitting room, like a regular piece of furniture. If he wants, he can just pull the blade up and stick his head in. He'd decapitate himself, which is one of the ways to kill a vampire quickly. All would be gone in the snap of the fingers. Is he going to hell though? He wonders, covering the guillotine again. He knows from talking to demons that there is a plane, the one they come from and return to when killed or banished, but there are no vampires there. Well, Taeyong isn't a bad person. Apart from his inexperienced first years, where he accidentally killed a couple of humans when feeding on them, he never hurt anyone. He likes to think he's a good person. He's a loyal friend, he never cheated on his lovers, he even helped people where he could many times in his long life. Maybe his deeds even out and he can go to some okay place to rest. 

Taeyong ends up climbing up the stairs and into bed again. He cuddles up in his many pillows, sighing profoundly. His eyelids are heavy. Tonight it's not the night though. He can just sleep some more and he'll feel better. Taeyong lets his eyes fall shut and surrenders to a sweet slumber.

He wakes up a couple of hours later, lethargic. Taeyong goes downstairs looking for his phone. It's filled with texts from his friends, asking where he is, saying the Clan is meeting tonight and that he should come. He doesn't want to go, so he ignores them. He sits in his living room and decides to finally watch the second season of The Mandalorian. Maybe Baby Yoda will make him feel better. 

His doorbell rings as he's in the middle of the second episode. Taeyong sighs, but gets up and checks who it is. Doyoung and Jaehyun. He lets both in. They are clothed in fancy garments of black and red.

"Why aren't you ready?" asks Doyoung.

"I didn't say I was going" counters Taeyong, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you are coming" his friend insists, turning on his heels and going upstairs. "Even if I have to dress you myself."

Taeyong facepalms.

"Good evening Taeyong" Jaehyun is smiling, apparently having way too much fun with this.

"Shut up…"

Jaehyun laughs as they follow Doyoung to Taeyong's room. His red suit with black embroidery is laid down on his bed.

"Get ready, we are already late," says Doyoung, bringing in a pair of boots, a necklace and some rings. 

Taeyong undresses in front of them because they have seen each other naked a bunch of times back in the day, when they were all single and it was easy fun. But Taeyong stopped fucking his Clan mates for a while and for the past twenty years he stopped fucking at all. Not that people didn't want him. There isn't a new vampire presented to the Clans that didn't at least flirt with Taeyong just a bit. But the choice is his and he chooses not to get in bed with anyone anymore. He knows he's alluring, naturally to humans, all vampires are. It wouldn't take much to get someone if he wanted. It's just that sex seems uninteresting to him now. 

Doyoung helps him with his cufflinks, then puts a bit of product on his hair pulling it back. Jaehyun watches diligently, lying on the bed. 

"Must you?" complains Taeyong, as Doyoung styles his hair.

"Our Clan Leader can't look bad in front of the others," explains Doyoung. 

"I'm not the Clan Leader," sighs Taeyong. "Not anymore."

"You're still our Leader," Doyoung looks at him, serious.

Doyoung actually took over the real duties of Leader as Taeyong began isolating himself in his house. Taeyong sighs. Doyoung cups his face in his hands, takes a good look at him, and leans their foreheads together.

"I'm just taking care of things while you rest, my sire," he whispers, then he kisses Taeyong's cheek.

The gesture makes his non-beating chest constrict. Taeyong takes Doyoung’s hands and kisses the Lee Clan signet on it. Taeyong looks up to his friend again and he smiles.

"Let's go. We got a debut party to attend.”

  
  
  


Taeyong is on the balcony. Two new vampires have just been presented to the clans. That’s how it works. If you sire someone, you must introduce them and make sure they understand the rules of the society they are joining. Of course there are rogue vampires, and they are usually a problem, leaving corpses in their trail and not minding the consequences. Clans have structure and usually feed responsibly as to not draw any unnecessary attention to the vampires’ activities in the area. It also means social events like this, other vampires to talk or befriend or fuck. Not that Taeyong has been doing any of those lately. He wants to go home. There is a breeze in his face, that crisp night air, that he still remembers how it felt to take a lungful of. He wishes he could breathe now. He can pretend to, he has to in front of humans, but it’s not the same. That feeling of being given life by breathing is non-existent. Taeyong covers his face with his hands. He needs to go home. But he came with Doyoung and Jaehyun, in their ridiculously expensive car. And both are having fun inside with the rest of the Clan. It’s only Taeyong that is sulking on the balcony.

He has the embarrassing idea to climb out of the balcony and dangle himself off of it onto the garden. The height is not that big and his body is strong. This way he has a clean escape and doesn’t need to explain himself. He’ll just walk home. It’s far, but it’s not like he gets tired. So Taeyong puts his airpods, turns on his Spotify playlist, and starts his journey. The scenery changes from rural and scarce to urban little by little, as the night draws to a close. He’s fully adorned in jewelry that makes him survive in the sun, like the Clan signet on his finger, so that’s not a problem. He enjoys the night breeze until the sun rises over the city skyline, orange and warm. 

Taeyong is a couple of blocks from home, passing some old buildings, when he smells a distressed human. It’s the high levels of cortisol, and this human is very stressed. He takes off his airpods out of curiosity, looking around.

“Leon!” calls a hoarse voice. “Leon!”

A couple steps away, Taeyong turns into a small side street where a human is rummaging through trash cans, calling that name repeatedly. Taeyong casts a glamour on himself to look more humanly.

“Hi,” Taeyong says and the human jumps.

He turns around to look at Taeyong, hand on his chest.

“I have a pepper spray!” he immediately says, showing the can in his hand.

Taeyong thinks it's funny, but doesn’t laugh.

“Don’t worry, I was on my way home from a party. I’m just wondering, who are you calling?” Taeyong says calmly.

The human eyes him up and down, judging his red suit and probably finding it over the top. Which it is. He moves his weight from one foot to the other while he considers his next move.

“My cat is missing,” he says and his brows arch sadly. Taeyong finds it endearing how humans have so many emotions. “I forgot the window open last night… I think he left through the fire escape.”

Taking pity on the human, Taeyong decides to help. He can track animals easily.

“Do you have something of his?”

The human closes the distance between them and hands him a leash. Taeyong sniffs it discreetly.

“Why don’t we go this way?” he suggests, finding a trail. It goes in the direction of his house.

“Alright,” the human agrees. “I’m Ten, by the way. Sorry for the pepper spray thing… I figured there could only be crazy people out in the streets at this time.”

“I’m Taeyong. Nice to meet you, Ten.”

As the trail leads closer and closer to his house, Taeyong worries. It might be strange if Leon is in his home. Either way, he can erase Ten’s memory if anything awkward happens. Taeyong should be careful after all.

“This is my house,” says Taeyong. “I’ll go check my garden, maybe Leon sneaked in. You don’t have to come in if you don’t want to.”

Ten looks at him strangely. Taeyong leaves the gate open and does a lap around the garden, through the plants and flowers. Leon’s smell is strong, but he’s not here. Taeyong notices he left a back window open and decides to investigate inside. Ten is still waiting anxiously at the gate, watching his every move like a hawk. Taeyong slips easily from his entrance hall to his living room where a cat is sitting on his couch. It's very calm, but when it sees Taeyong, it becomes restless. The usual response of an animal to a predator. So Taeyong charms him and Leon becomes docile again, purring. He takes him in his lap and marches out the door. When Ten sees them, he starts running towards them. 

“Oh God, Leon! You found him!”

Taeyong puts the cat in Ten’s arms.

“I left a window open. He must have wandered here and gone inside” Taeyong shrugs, smiling.

Ten glances at him with gratitude before pulling him to a one-arm hug, with a cat in between them.

“Thank you so much.”

He’s surprised by the gesture. Taeyong closes his eyes, hugging him back. Under all the tiredness, the sweat and the garbage smell, Ten has a faint scent of blackberries that is very alluring and different from other humans. Suddenly Taeyong can hear Ten’s blood thumping in his carotid artery. It’s an instinctive reaction he hasn’t had in a long time. They pull back and he pulls himself together.

“I’ll leave you be now, thank you again,” smiles Ten shyly. 

“It’s not a problem,” Taeyong says. 

“Have a great day,” Ten says goodbye and walks out.

Taeyong watches him leave. Then he turns around and gets in his house, imagining he'll never see Ten again.

  
  


His doorbell rings, waking him from his daily slumber. Confused, Taeyong wraps his body on his silk robes hastily and threads down the stairs, only wearing pajama pants underneath that. He checks who’s at the door through his surveillance system. It’s Ten. Taeyong frowns, confused. He was not expecting the human to return. Taeyong performs his glamour, red eyes turning blue. He picks up the Clan signet he leaves by the entrance for moments like this, granting him protection from the sunlight. Finally, he opens the door. Ten turns around with a huge smile on his face. Taeyong is surprised.

“Hi, I hope I’m not disturbing…” Ten’s eyes trail down to Taeyong’s naked chest. “I’m sorry, were you asleep? Oh fuck I shouldn’t have come.”

“It’s okay” Taeyong smiles at his shyness. He closes his robes. “I was just napping. Did something happen?”

“I just wanted to thank you again so… I baked you a cake” Ten shows the box he has in his hands.

“A cake?” 

“Yes, a chocolate cake… I’m not a huge baker but I thought… I didn’t come up with a better idea and it’s not like I have any money to spare…” Ten fumbles around.

“Well, I love cake” Taeyong lies quickly so Ten will stop his rambling. “Why don’t you come inside? We can have a slice.”

Vampires can eat food, but it doesn’t taste the same as it did and it’s not filling or nutritional. Taeyong keeps some pantry items too, as a front, just in case anyone checks his kitchen. So he decides to offer the human a cup of coffee, grinding some beans.

“Americano?” 

“Hm, sure” answers Ten, depositing the box on the counter. He removes the lid and it reveals a round cake with chocolate ganache. 

“That’s a pretty cake,” points out Taeyong, while he loads up the espresso machine.

Ten blushes and Taeyong can sense his pulse picking up.

“Thanks. I hope you like it.”

Taeyong thinks the human is kind of cute. 

“Here, let me grab some plates for us.”

He takes the china and cutlery from the cupboards and Ten cuts two pieces of cake while Taeyong finishes the coffees.

“Why don’t we sit in the living room and eat?” he offers. Ten nods.

Ten is his around height, but he looks so small on the big couch, wearing a loose white shirt that seems worn out and a black and white cardigan. His jeans are black and ripped on the knees and one of his socks (he left his boots on the entrance) has a hole in it. His black hair is parted in the middle, bangs starting to grow past his eyes like he needs a haircut. He’s eating and drinking generously from the cake and coffee.

“This is really good,” he says through a mouthful, about the drink.

“The beans are good,” explains Taeyong. “Your cake is delicious.”

“It’s your cake now,” Ten gives a small smile and he has a bit of ganache on the corner of his mouth. Taeyong wants to reach and wipe it.

“You have some chocolate over there,” Taeyong points instead.

“Oh” laughs Ten, eyes wrinkling.

Whatever makes Taeyong still able to feel, be it the supernatural magic that keeps him alive or the blood that fed his brain last night, allows him to experience something towards Ten at that moment, watching him look so earnest, so human, so imperfectly perfect. Taeyong thinks that Ten is so enchanting, so contagious, so charming in his humanity, he’s like a beam of light, he’s like the sunrise. And if Taeyong had a heart, he knows it would be beating fast right now.

Taeyong sets his empty plate aside and clears his throat out of habit.

“So how is Leon?”

“He’s amazing” Ten’s eyes light up when talking about his baby. It’s clear how much he loves him. “I’m surprised you managed to pick him up. He usually dislikes strangers. So I figured you must be a good person since Leon liked you.”

A big mistake but how could Ten have known Taeyong is a vampire? A perfect predator? He can have him under his control in a second, drain his entire blood in a minute. Taeyong blinks twice and focuses. He doesn’t want to feed on Ten. He doesn’t want to hurt him. Even if that’s his instinct. Even if he obviously is attracted to Ten, which makes resisting him harder than usual. 

“I'm glad he did” Taeyong smiles.

“Maybe you can meet Louis sometime,” Ten glances at him from under his long dark eyelashes.

“I’d love that.”

Ten sighs.

“I’m sorry. Aren’t you cold? I disrupted your day” he says.

“I’m alright. And you didn’t disrupt my day. I should be up anyway,” says Taeyong, to make him feel better.

“On a Saturday afternoon?”

“Of course.”

“Doing what?” giggles Ten.

“Catching up on The Mandalorian,” Taeyong says the first thing that comes to his mind.

“That’s actually my kind of Saturday,” says Ten and he yawns.

“Do you maybe wanna watch an episode together?” Taeyong tries.

Ten thinks for a moment.

“Sure!” he perks up.

“Let me just change into something more appropriate. There is the remote,” Taeyong points.

He hastily climbs up the stairs and puts on sweats and a shirt, some of his more human-like clothes, and not his extravagant silk, bejeweled, leather vampiric red and black and gold attire. It actually feels nice taking a break from it. He washes his face before going back down and Ten already has the series up on the big flat screen and two more pieces of cake for them.

“I took the liberty of serving you another slice,” he explains while chomping down on his.

“Thanks. Do you want something to drink?”

“Water is fine.”

Taeyong grabs some water and returns.

“So what episode are you on?” asks Ten.

“I just watched the first from the latest season,” Taeyong deposits the glass in front of Ten.

“Me too! That’s a funny coincidence,” Ten smiles and it brightens the room, like every time.

Taeyong grabs a comforter and puts it next to Ten, just in case he gets cold, then sits a bit distant from him on the other side. He doesn’t wanna seem creepy.

“Ready?” asks Taeyong.

“I’m ready,” Ten nods.

Taeyong dims the lights through his phone and Ten startles.

“Sorry, is that okay?” Taeyong tries to bite down the smile he got from Ten’s cute reaction.

“Of course, but how did you do that?” Ten turns to him with round eyes.

Taeyong shows him his phone. “Just Alexa and smart lamps. Alexa, turn off the lights in the TV living room.”

They fall into near darkness, but Taeyong can see Ten laughing at the situation. He smiles, admiring him without restraint for a second.

“Alexa, turn the lights in the TV living room to half potency.” And it’s bright again.

“Does your entire house do that?” Ten looks at him dumbfounded.

“Yeah.”

“Damn. That sounds fun.”

Taeyong shrugs.

“Now, are you really ready?”

Ten chuckles.

“Yes.”

They begin watching the series, getting comfortable on the couch, little by little. Ten leans sideways on the large armrest, tucking his legs under him. As the minutes pass, he slides down and down, until his legs are spreading over almost to Taeyong’s side. At the beginning of episode four, Taeyong notices his breath is too deep and tranquil, so he looks over at Ten to confirm he fell asleep. So he pauses the series, gets up and takes the blanket to cover him. Taeyong stops to watch him for a moment, his face is so soft, so beautiful, so peaceful. Something blooms in Taeyong’s chest, a burst of life where before there was nothing but hollow death. All he wants is to reach out and touch Ten, and to care for him. He doesn’t want to harm him ever, he doesn’t wanna feed on him or turn him. He just wants to watch him go by, that’s all he needs. 

Taeyong pulls back and turns around, walking away from the living room. He stops by the kitchen counter and leans on it, covering his face, crying a tearless cry. It hurts so much somehow, to feel so strongly again, even if it’s positive. His fangs pop out accidentally because of the surge of emotions unleashed by Ten’s presence. Taeyong runs upstairs and lays on his bed for some minutes, trying to calm himself down. 

  
  


A touch on his arm startles him and he sits up, grabbing the first thing he can find. It's Ten, with a fearful expression that turns regretful soon.

"I'm so sorry, I woke you up again…"

Taeyong lets Ten's arm go and sits on the edge of the bed. 

"I just didn't wanna leave without saying goodbye," Ten explains himself. "And I'm sorry for falling asleep on your couch too, it was so comfortable…"

"You did nothing wrong," he stands up and walks towards Ten, taking his hand so maybe he'll calm down a bit. "Do you have to be home by now?"

"I… Not really. I just didn't wanna overstay my welcome."

"You are not. Are you hungry?" Taeyong smiles and pulls him down the stairs, back to the kitchen and living room. 

"Actually, yes…" Ten sounds confused.

Taeyong retrieves his phone from the couch and opens his food delivery app. He sits down.

"What do you feel like eating tonight? Pizza?"

"I didn't bring my wallet with me," explains Ten shyly.

"I got this. You already brought the cake," says Taeyong.

Ten gives him a cute small smile, then sits beside Taeyong.

"Pizza is good then."

"Flavors?"

"Anything, except Hawaiian."

"Drinks?"

"Coke?"

Taeyong orders it.

"Done. Twenty minutes," says Taeyong, putting his phone away. "What should we do in those twenty minutes?"

"Hmm," Ten thinks. "Get to know each other better? We technically had a sleepover but are still strangers."

Taeyong can't help but laugh.

"Okay, I'll go first. I'm Lee Taeyong, I'm twenty-seven. I run investment accounts from home. I live alone as you probably noticed. And I like naps."

That makes Ten laugh. And Taeyong likes that sound.

"I'm Ten Min. I'm a twenty-six years old freelance designer. I currently work from home too. I love my cats. And I live with my roommate Lucas."

"Is he the one taking care of the cats while you are here?" Taeyong wonders.

"Yes. I sure hope so," says Ten. "So, finances? I guess it explains this house."

"Heritage," lies Taeyong. "But the job doesn't hurt. I'd give you a tour but there are only boring empty rooms. I basically only use the ones you've seen."

Another lie. There is compromising stuff that Ten isn't supposed to see. Like the big G. He also has no job. He used to manage the Clan's trust fund, but Doyoung does everything now.

"Again, I'm sorry about barging into your room, I'm so embarrassed," Ten hides his face.

"It's okay, I should have stayed with you. I didn't plan on falling asleep," Taeyong says. "I'm a terrible host. But I'll make it up to you with pizza."

"You are very generous," Ten points out, in a solemn voice.

The pizza arrives in fifteen minutes and they eat in the living room, using their hands. Again, Ten eats a lot, while Taeyong pretends to eat. He's actually starting to get hungry for the real thing. Since Taeyong had a steady supply of blood, he doesn't feed on it in larger quantities, like when catching a big animal or a human. He drinks a bit every day. It's pleasurable and convenient unless something breaks his routine. But Taeyong doesn't mind Ten coming into his life. He can deal with a bit of thirst, he's resilient. 

"It's getting late," Ten yawns, leaning comfortably back. "I should probably get going."

Taeyong is turned on his side, facing Ten, arm propped up on the backrest. 

"If you feel like it."

Ten evaluates at him for a moment.

"Your eyes are so blue."

He's staring right into them, going from one to the other.

"And your pupils, they are large."

Because Taeyong is craving Ten right now. Craving his sweet blackberry scent, craving the blood running through his veins. And craving something more.

Ten looks at Taeyong's lips and he knows he needs to stop this now. He pulls back and grabs his phone.

"Why don't we exchange numbers? Maybe do this again?" suggests Taeyong.

"Sure."

They do that and then head to the entrance. Ten puts on his boots.

"You know what, let me call you a Lyft," says Taeyong, opening the app.

"No need, I live so close…"

"But it's late and cold. I insist," Taeyong hands him the phone. "Just type in your address. Don't worry I won't visit you."

Ten chuckles and does as he says. A driver will be there in five minutes. They stand around kind of awkwardly in silence.

"I wanna do this again," Taeyong confesses.

They glance at each other. Ten opens a full smile.

"Me too."

So they do. Every Saturday, Ten comes over, they watch some shows and chat and order dinner. Taeyong enjoys Ten's company immensely. Ten is like his personal sun, shining bright and illuminating his life. It starts to change him. They text daily, talking about silly things, sending each other funny stuff they find online. Ten shows him pictures and videos of his cats constantly and Taeyong begins to fall in love with them. He switches the night for the day gradually, so he can be up along with Ten. But he doesn't let things get too intimate, or take a romantic turn. He can't allow it. Because it would mean that eventually Ten would know the truth about him and either hate him or want to be with him forever. And that never ended well for Taeyong, either way. No, Ten must remain human, pure, untouched, untainted from Taeyong's darkness. 

It's another Saturday and Taeyong is excited to see Ten. When the doorbell rings, he sprints towards the entrance. But when he opens up, he's not expecting to see Ten with a tear-streaked face.

"What happened?" he immediately ushers him inside.

"I'm sorry… I should probably not have come, but I didn't know where else to go," sniffles Ten. 

Taeyong puts a hand on his back and leads him to the kitchen, sitting him down and fetching a glass of water.

"Of course you can come here anytime."

Ten is looking down at his fidgeting hands on his lap.

"I don't wanna bother you…"

"You aren't a bother," Taeyong insists, putting the glass in front of him for when he wants. "You can tell me what happened if you want. Maybe I can help."

Ten takes a deep breath and drinks from his water.

"The truth is Lucas, my roommate, is my ex," he says.

Taeyong freezes. He wasn't expecting that.

"We broke up last year but neither of us could afford to move at the time, or live on our own in the apartment. I had just lost my job," starts Ten. "So we talked it out and I said I wouldn't mind taking the couch. Because the truth was that I really had nowhere to go, especially with Louis and Leon."

He rubs his eyes. It seems like he's unloading something heavy.

"I believed eventually I'd get a full-time job and be able to afford moving out. But nothing comes up and I barely got any freelance jobs the past several months. I hate to talk about this but things have been getting harder and harder, I can't afford rent this month because my savings are nearly over, the lease is almost up and Lucas just told me he's moving out, which means I have nowhere to go in the middle of winter with two cats to take care of…"

Ten breaks down. Taeyong has no other reaction but to hold him close in his arms. He feels so stupid. In his attempt to keep his distance, to keep things casual between them, Ten didn't feel safe to open up to him about his problems until everything was coming to a boil. He couldn't be there for Ten from the start. He let him suffer alone for weeks. But he'll start now. Taeyong gently rubs his back, soothing him.

"We'll fix this. Okay? Come on."

He pulls him into the living room and sits him on the comfortable couch, putting the blanket on top of him. Taeyong sits beside him and takes his wallet. 

"How much is your rent?"

"Three hundred and fifty… what are you doing?"

Taeyong takes eight hundred dollars and extends it to Ten.

"Taeyong, I-I can't take this much money from you."

"It's just a small loan. It won't be missed and you can pay whenever you want," he assures him. "Please, I can't let one of my only friends become homeless."

Ten hesitantly accepts it. His face is all red and puffy from crying and it would be adorable if it wasn't so sad. Taeyong wants to lean in and kiss his cheeks, hold him tight and take all his worries away. He can't do that though. But he scoots closer and puts a hand on top of Ten's.

"Only if you want, I can talk to some contacts and see if there are any opportunities for a designer."

The Clans deal with many businesses and from time to time they need someone with Ten's skills. Taeyong can ensure he at least gets freelancing gigs. Maybe this is stepping over the line, but Taeyong thinks it is better than just handing him money every month. 

"In financing?" Ten asks, confused.

"The people I work for know a lot of people. And everyone needs something designed nowadays. Can I give them your number?"

Ten sniffles. "I guess that's okay."

"Perfect."

Taeyong watches Ten rolls the dollar bills and stuffs them inside the pocket of his jeans, still looking down. He's decided to cheer him up and forget about his problems for the night.

"So you've been sleeping on a couch for over a year now?" Taeyong says, keeping his tone light and fun. "How is that possible?"

"Sometimes I take the bed," Ten chuckles a bit. "But it's fine. It's a bit tight for me and the cats though."

"Do you wanna stay over?"

Ten startles at the question.

"In the guest room," Taeyong clarifies. "There's a king-size bed. I think you deserve the rest."

Ten looks so tempted, Taeyong can see the gears turning in his head. Even his blood pressure went up.

"Do you think Lucas, Leon and Louis can manage without you one night?"

"I think Lucas would be glad to have the apartment to himself if you know what I mean," says Ten. "There's nothing as cockblocking as an ex in the living room, although I just plug in my earbuds and sleep when he has someone over."

"And here I am with a bunch of empty space in this big house. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

Ten smiles shyly, that cute smile Taeyong loves.

"Okay. Let me just text Lucas and tell him to feed them at the right time."

Taeyong unlocks his phone too.

"What do you feel like eating tonight?" 

"Hmmm," Ten thinks, pursing his lips. "Italian, to be honest. A hearty meal. I didn't eat anything today except for yogurt."

"Ten, you can't not eat," chides Taeyong lovingly. "We'll have a feast then."

He orders three different types of pasta from the finest restaurant, along with a side of chicken. Ten stuffs himself while they watch something, but Taeyong actually watches Ten, who has probably been starving himself for a while, maybe unable to buy enough food. He thought Ten was just naturally skinny. Again, he blames himself, he should have seen it sooner. 

After dinner, Taeyong insists to clean everything up and store the leftovers in the fridge. 

"Are you sleepy?" he asks Ten.

"A little bit, yeah" smiles Ten.

"I'll show you the room and give you comfortable clothes."

They head up to the third and top floor, where Taeyong's suite lies. He leads them to his walk-in closet and browses his pajamas collection. He picks one pair that is comfy and warm for Ten.

"Wow, this is all yours?" Ten walks around the ample space. "Louis Vuitton, Dolce & Gabanna, Gucci…"

He stops in front of the display of watches, some that cost exorbitant amounts. Taeyong stops behind Ten. He thinks for a second.

"Your clothes," he says, handing him the pajamas. 

Then, he opens the glass lid and takes out a vintage gold watch that still works perfectly. It's smaller than his other models, more delicate.

"Here."

Taeyong asks for Ten's wrist with a gesture and Ten complies, albeit taken aback. Taeyong closes the watch on his wrist.

"Perfect," he says.

"What?" Ten chuckles awkwardly.

"A gift. I hope you can accept it."

Ten stares at him bewildered for a couple of seconds.

"I can't, Taeyong…"

"You've seen I have a lot of watches, I won't miss it. I never wore it anyway, it suits you best," he smiles at him and caresses his hand with his thumb softly.

Ten smiles.

And hugs him.

Taeyong freezes for a moment. They've embraced earlier while he was soothing Ten, but this is different. It's a proper, chest to chest, head on his shoulder, arm tight around his back, hug. Taeyong allows himself to wrap around Ten's petite body, so warm and so perfumed, so full of life. 

"Thank you so much," Ten says. "I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can. And then, I'll get you a gift too."

Taeyong laughs at his last remark. Ten is so adorable. He kisses Taeyong's cheek and pulls back. Taeyong lets him go, even if all he wants is to keep Ten close, take him to bed and lull him to sleep. 

"You can change here if you want, I'll use the bathroom," says Taeyong, taking his own pajamas. 

When he steps out, Ten is waiting, sitting on his bed. Taeyong tries not to smile. 

"You know what? Why don't we watch a Christmas movie? It's that time of the year after all."

Ten giggles. "Sure."

"Do you wanna go back downstairs? Or we could watch here too…"

"I don't mind sprawling here honestly," Ten says and crawls towards the pillows, giving Taeyong a perfect view of his ass. "Unless you don't want to."

"I want to," Taeyong answers like an idiot. 

The fact that Ten trusts him enough to stay in his bed with him means a lot. And it also either means Ten doesn't think Taeyong would try anything or he wants Taeyong to try. The second part is the disconcerting one for him. He clears his throat and sets everything up, hopping in bed beside Ten, but within a safe distance. They pick the silliest-looking movie and put it on. It's a rom-com and they laugh while the leads stumble through the plot to get together. After, they watch the Grinch, and Taeyong can sense Ten slowly scooting down and relaxing, his breath becoming deep. Slumber is taking over him and Taeyong just wants to let him rest, so he doesn't say anything, he barely moves.

When the movie is over, Ten is fast asleep. Taeyong admires his creaseless face, the movement of his chest as he breathes, his long lashes and pink lips. Even his feet are dainty and perfect. But he stops drooling like an idiot and stealthily pulls the covers on top of him. Taeyong wants to stay and cuddle him, but he would never allow himself to do it. Instead, Taeyong trails to the guest room and prepares a bed to sleep alone in, because it's not like he'll spend the night creeping around Ten. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, able to smell Ten's blackberry scent from there.

Taeyong hears a gasp and opens his eyes. It came from the first floor. It's morning. He rises slowly, hair all over the place, and trails to his room. Ten is not there, like he thought. But why is Ten downstairs gasping? He washes his face and combs his strands with his fingers before going down. He finds Ten sitting in the kitchen, biting his nails, and he startles when he sees Taeyong.

"Are you always jumpy in the morning?" he says, arching an eyebrow.

"No, it's just…" Ten shakes his head, baffled. "I'm sorry, Taeyong. I went into the room across the hall and… why do you have a guillotine?"

As Taeyong was preparing their coffee, he stills for a second.

"Oh, that," he laughs convincingly. "A friend got it for me for the Halloween party I threw. It's not real, don't worry. He never came to pick it up and I keep forgetting to return it."

Lies, lies, lies.

"It looks real," observes Ten with a shudder.

It is real. 

"I'm sorry you got scared, though," says Taeyong honestly, wanting to change the subject because he's sick of lying to Ten. Luckily, Ten accepts his cup of coffee and they drop the subject.

After Ten goes home, Taeyong calls Doyoung to arrange transport for the big G back to the Clan house, he should have thought of it sooner. He also gives him Ten's number, telling Doyoung to personally recommend him to everyone. Then, Taeyong makes a mental note to always make sure to lock the doors Ten isn't supposed to open. Taeyong had already moved his blood stash to the minibar at his private office that only opens with his digit, but he can't hide everything in there.

That very week, Ten texts him, telling him that he got a gig and thanking him. He says he'll bring a surprise next Saturday, which happens to be Christmas Eve. Taeyong wonders what that is, but he knows he'll like anything from Ten.

The day is white but clear, the air is crisp and cool. Taeyong ordered supplies to make hot cocoa for Ten and he's laying everything out on the kitchen counter. Taeyong checks his clock for the nth time, wondering if it's time already for Ten to come over. He should be here any minute now. Taeyong moves to his front door, looking out the garden that's covered in snow. He's anxious to see Ten turn the corner and appear on the street. 

A gun fires.

The sound comes from Ten's apartment complex and this is enough to create a gut reaction of panic in Taeyong. He starts running. He's faster than a human, just not ridiculously fast. The closer he gets, the stronger he can smell: gunpowder, adrenaline, cortisol, blood. And in the midst of it, he catches a whiff of blackberries and chocolate. 

_ No, no, no, no, no… _

Taeyong reaches the same alley where he met Ten for the first time and sees a man hunched over someone.

" _ Stop. Get away from him and stand still, _ " Taeyong compels the man.

Immediately he obeys and Taeyong rushes to Ten's side. He's lying on the snow, trying to breathe and bleeding all over the ground. Taeyong holds him, assessing the wound. He got shot in the chest, near the heart, and he'll be dead in a couple of minutes if he gets no medical treatment now.

"No, please, don't…" Taeyong whimpers, trying to press his hand on the bullet wound.

Ten, whose eyes are confused and afraid, touches Taeyong's cheek and sighs, becoming comforted by his presence.

A tear falls from Taeyong's eye.

The ambulance will never make it in time. Ten will die in less than a minute. 

"Close your eyes," Taeyong asks, voice shaking.

Ten flutters his eyelids shut peacefully.

Taeyong rips his wrist with his fangs, blood pouring out. He lowers it near Ten's mouth.

"Ten, drink it."

He can feel some suction and licking from Ten, even if slight. But then it stops. He pulls the arm away.

Taeyong hears the last beat of Ten's heart.

He's gone. Cold, hair covered in the snow that started to fall, lips bloodied from Taeyong's attempt to save him. He'll only know if it worked in a couple of hours. Over to the side, the chocolate cake Ten made is on the floor. Taeyong closes his eyes and, for once, allows himself to hug Ten tight, unmeasurably.

Then, Taeyong raises his head. He takes out his phone and dials Doyoung's number.

"I'm gonna need the boys tonight."

  
  
  


Ten is laid in the middle of Taeyong's bed, who watches solemnly from a chair. He stands up too when he gets restless. It's been over twelve hours since Ten passed away. He died with vampire blood on his body which means he should be waking up anytime now. Each hour that passes makes Taeyong more nervous. He's sired so many people but it was never like this, unexpectedly, to save a life. Truly, it was always for selfish reasons. Lust or love or fun. But maybe Taeyong is deluding himself. Maybe this is selfish too. He can say that he did this to save Ten's life, but he also did it for himself. Because he didn't wanna be without him. And he did it without Ten's permission. 

Taeyong paces around the room as the hours pass and he starts getting worried. Is Ten not coming back?

During the afternoon is when Ten sits up, gasping and reaching for his chest, terrified. He doesn't see a wound and looks around, confused. Taeyong stays where he is, in the darkest part of the room.

"Some guy tried to mug me and shot me…" says Ten, bewildered. "What happened? Why am I here? Did I dream it?"

He's clearly in shock. That's probably what happens when you die a traumatic death only to come back as a vampire. Ten covers his face, rubbing his eyes. 

"You didn't dream it. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened," explains Taeyong.

"The lighting in the room is so strange…" Ten complains. He's getting used to his night vision. "What am I doing here?"

"I brought you here to rest and heal. My… family helped me" says Taeyong.

He's struggling too. How is he supposed to break the news to someone that they are a vampire? No one makes cards for that. Ten glances at him.

"Taeyong, what is going on? I'm scared… And there is no sign of me ever getting shot," Ten pleads. "Just tell me what is happening."

Taeyong sighs.

"You died."

"Is this heaven?"

"No."

"Hell?"

"No. When you were about to die, I fed you my blood. And you turned into a vampire," Taeyong finally says.

Ten squints.

"That's not funny, Taeyong. If you're playing a prank…" Ten says.

"It's not a prank," and Taeyong takes steps towards him, revealing his true appearance.

Ten takes in the red eyes, the paleness, the perfect face like an ice sculpture. He scoots back a bit.

"Why are you in a costume?" he asks.

"I'm not in costume, Ten. This is what I really look like. What you saw before was a charmed version of me, to make me look more human, plainer" explains Taeyong.

"Okay, enough of this."

Ten gets up and tries to leave the room, but Taeyong stops him.

"Taeyong, let me leave."

"I can't let you leave so soon. You can hurt yourself or others. Plus, there's still sunlight out."

Ten huffs and wanders back towards the bed.

"I thought you were a good guy, you know? Maybe I should have listened to my gut when I found the guillotine and ran away…"

Taeyong tries not to laugh. 

"I'm sorry you saw that," he says simply. "I think I'm fairly mundane for a supernatural creature that lived over thousands of years."

"You're funny," says Ten with no humor in his voice. "So, if we are vampires, will this hurt?"

Ten, who is standing near the curtains, pulls them open, sunlight pouring in. He screams in pain and falls back on the bed, crawling away from it. Taeyong shakes his head and closes them. He's never seen a new progeny so stubborn. Taeyong turns to Ten, panting and shaking on the bed, skin injured where the light hit him. Taeyong takes a thermos he was keeping there for him and approaches the bed.

"Can I sit next to you?"

Ten hesitates but nods. Taeyong hops on beside him. He opens the thermos, letting the smell of blood fill the air. Ten moves around.

"Do you want a sip? It'll help you heal faster," offers Taeyong.

Ten glances at him and it's the first time he sees his new eyes. They're beautiful, a couple of shades lighter than Taeyong's. He still looks a lot like his human self, but that'll change as days go by. 

Taeyong takes a sip as if to show him what's like, and makes a satisfied noise. Ten sits up, his pupils wide. Taeyong leads the thermos to Ten's lips. He drinks carefully at first, then he's gulping on it with intensity. When he finishes the entire thing, Ten's lips are bloodied, his fangs have popped out and he looks incredibly satiated. He's beautiful.

Ten licks his lips and sighs, leaning against the pillows. Taeyong puts the thermos aside.

"Are you feeling better?" he asks. "I know it's not easy."

Ten blinks. 

"I guess… I'm still stunned. But I believe you," he looks at Taeyong. "Doesn't change the fact that I wanna go home."

"Ten, I'm not gonna keep you against your will, but there are things we must discuss… Things about how our society works," explains Taeyong.

"Society? Taeyong, I don't wanna be in vampire society, I just want my life back, with my cats," Ten argues. "I've seen you walk in the sun, how do you do that? Please don't leave me stuck here in the dark."

Taeyong could never do that. So he gets up and goes into his closet, opening his jewelry box. He picks a gold necklace that has a horseshoe pendant and brings it back to Ten.

"You can use this," he says, putting it around Ten's neck. "I'm sorry if it seemed I was trying to keep you locked."

Ten gets up, his injuries healed now. 

"Where are my clothes?"

"We sent them to the laundromat, but they are irreparable where you were shot," says Taeyong.

"I guess I can use this to walk home," Ten's wearing Taeyong's clothes. "I'm leaving now."

"Ten…"

"Taeyong, I need to be alone. Well, in my house," he sighs. "I just found out someone I thought was my friend is actually something else."

Taeyong's heart crushes.

"I'm still the same."

"Are you?"

Is he?

Ten turns around and leaves. 

He guesses he deserves this. Like every time a human discovered his true identity, they either hated him or wanted to be with him and like him. He doesn't know why he thought he could escape that cruel flip of the coin with Ten. 

But now, he has pressing issues. He suits up and calls Doyoung, who's pulling over with a car in less than fifteen minutes. They drive in silence for an hour, reaching the outskirts of town, to a warehouse. When Taeyong walks in, he's greeted by the closest seven of his Clan members. 

"Where is him?"

"Over here," says Johnny. 

Everyone gathers around the human suspended by his feet, hood covering his face. He's grunting and fidgeting.

"Show me his face."

Yuta takes off the hood. The human's eyes dart around, scared, his mouth is gagged.

"And what did he steal?"

Mark shows up by Taeyong's side with Ten's wallet and documents, and the gold watch he gifted Ten. He puts the objects in his pockets and walks towards the human, crouching in front of him.

"You shot the wrong person."

That's all he says. Taeyong walks away with Doyoung at his side. Taeyong is not a violent person and he doesn't believe it solves things. But Ten had died. Ten, who is nothing but a beautiful warm presence on Earth. It is not fair and Taeyong has to make it right. 

  
  


Taeyong is in between slumber and awakening, not wanting to get up when his phone pings. He stretches his hand and takes it.

_ Ten: Taeyong, I fucked up _

_ Ten: I need your help _

Ten keeps typing as Taeyong sits up.

_ Ten: I fed on Lucas and it was too much _

In ten minutes, Taeyong is at Ten's apartment for the first time. Ten ushers him into the bedroom, where a tall handsome man lies passed out and with tanked blood pressure. Taeyong immediately hooks him up to the blood bag he brought. Ten looks freaked out. The cats are hiding from both of them.

"He's gonna be okay, don't worry," says Taeyong. "Were you starved?"

It has been a couple of days since Ten turned and left Taeyong's house. They hadn't talked since.

"I was scared to feed on someone, I kept putting it off," he explains embarrassed. "Then I thought, maybe I can drink from him just a bit, pretend like we are making out. But the moment I latched on, I couldn't stop."

They stay in silence as he holds the bag up, blood filling Lucas. All Taeyong is thinking now though is how often Ten makes out with his ex. But it's none of his business. He clears his throat.

"This is why I wanted you to stay, Ten. To teach you everything I know. And then you can have all of this, any life you want" says Taeyong, heartfelt. "I sired you. That means you are my responsibility and that I'll always take care of you." 

They stare into each other's eyes for the first time since he got there and he realizes Ten is wearing contact lenses to hide his red eyes. 

"How will we do this?" Ten asks.

"Since your lease is almost up, you can move in with me. I'll show you how everything works. You'll meet the Clan. And when you are comfortable, you can move out. Or stay as long as you want."

"And Lucas?"

"I can charm him and he'll forget what happened," explains Taeyong, packing the blood set up away.

A pause.

"Did you ever charm me?" 

Taeyong glances at him seriously.

"Never. I only hid my looks from you," he says. "Ten, I know it may seem crazy but I really just enjoyed your company."

Ten bites his bottom lip.

"Start packing your essentials, we'll send movers for the rest later. I'll talk to Lucas now and fix what happened," says Taeyong.

Ten nods and gets to work. Taeyong sits besides Lucas.

" _ Lucas, wake up. _ "

The man opens his chocolate eyes hazily and looks at Taeyong.

" _ After you were done making out with Ten, he told you he's moving out tonight. He'll wire you money for expenses you may need. You'll only see me for the first time in the living room." _

Taeyong snaps his fingers and Lucas blinks confused. Taeyong exits the bedroom, leaving the spell to work. Ten is stuffing clothes in his backpack. Then, he gets the cat carrier. Lucas comes out.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Lucas" he offers his hand to Taeyong.

"I'm Taeyong. Nice to meet you too."

"Can you help me with Louis and Leon?" Ten asks Taeyong, and he sounds distressed.

"I'll get them. Get everything else and I'll call a Lyft," he says.

He can smell the two cats hiding together under the couch. He compels both to come out of there to his arms and straight into their carrier. Soon the four of them say their good-byes to Lucas and leave for Taeyong's house.

The first step is to set up a space for the cats. Taeyong selects one of his unused rooms and they put the litter box, water, food, toys. They select a guest room for Ten next, the one nearest to Taeyong's. Ten settles in, takes a shower and finally removes the contact lenses. When they see each other again in Taeyong's office, Ten with his hair wet and wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants, it's possible to see the changes in him. His eyes are bright, his features have become more defined and the golden skin is almost luminescent now. Taeyong tries not to stare.

"Is that a Faberge Egg?" Ten points at the artifact on the bookshelf.

"Yes."

"How much of what you told me is true?"

"My name is Lee Taeyong. I used to manage our Clan's finances but I stopped for a while. I do love naps and watching shows with you," he says. "I never charmed or compelled or fed on you, I never wanted to hurt you or planned to turn you. I haven’t fed on a human in years, for that matter."

Ten is chewing down his lip, leg propped on the chair.

"We have a bond now but as you can tell it doesn't affect your free will. You left when you wanted."

"I'm sorry. In retrospect I see how it was stupid," Ten sighs, looking away. "I just wasn't ready to accept that my life had changed forever."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay but I failed that. I never sired someone without their permission, so this is new to me too" Taeyong says sorrowfully.

"I guess nothing can ease up the 'you're a vampire' thing."

They chuckle. It’s the first time after Ten turned. Taeyong becomes hopeful that maybe they can mend their friendship, because that means the most to him. Taeyong takes Ten’s stolen objects from the drawer and puts it in front of him. Ten’s face becomes somber. He reaches for his wallet and picks it up, only to drop it again. Then, he grabs the watch and examines it for a long moment. He puts it back on his wrist and Taeyong could sigh relieved if he was breathing at all.

“What happened to him?” Ten asks.

“He’s not alive, if that’s what you want to know.”

“Taeyong…” Ten hides his face, hunching over.

He walks around the desk and kneels in front of Ten.

“Ten, I know what you’re thinking. That there is redemption,” says Taeyong. “But I’ve seen enough humans to know some won’t ever redeem themselves. And he shot you, right in the chest, for a couple of bucks and a watch. Were you resisting?”

“No! But… I froze for a moment, I got scared” Ten says with a muffed teary voice.

“Of course you got scared, he had a gun on your face,” Taeyong says softly, trying to calm him. “Ten, is it okay if I hold you?”

Ten nods. Taeyong wraps his arms around him and Ten rests his head on Taeyong’s shoulder. Taeyong rubs circles on his back. He just wants Ten to forget all the bad things that happened. After Ten seems calmer, Taeyong lets him go.

“Here,” he takes something from his pocket and shows it to Ten. “This is my gift to you.”

It’s the Lee Clan signet that provides sunlight protection and all of them wear.

Taeyong asks for Ten’s hand and he gives it to him. He slides the signet on the index finger.

“Now, you’re a Lee. One of us,” says Taeyong. “And we’ll always protect you.”

  
  
  


Taeyong gives Ten a couple of days to get used to the house and new routine. He's still a bit shy about wandering around and so are the cats, who still haven't warmed up to either of them. It breaks Taeyong's heart because he can see how much Ten misses them. But cats are mystic creatures who can sense the change in their owner and the threat a vampire presents. Taeyong explains that with time they'll learn to trust Ten again, but he still looks inconsolable.

It's a Monday morning when they meet in the office.

"Okay, so" Taeyong starts. "There are important things you should know about."

"Vampirism 101?" asks Ten.

"Exactly," chuckles Taeyong. It's a good sign that Ten has a good attitude towards this. "Let's start with what you already know, sort of. Sun will hurt and kill you."

"Gotcha…" Ten moves uncomfortably in his chair.

"We can eat regular food. Not a lot. And it really does nothing for us. We usually do it to pass off as humans."

"Like you were doing."

Taeyong nods.

"Garlic doesn't affect us," adds Taeyong. "Holy water and crosses can injure us and keep us away, but not kill. A stake to the chest will poke a hole and tingle. The moment you take it out, you'll heal. What can kill a vampire is starvation from blood, the right kind of magic and beheading."

"The guillotine," Ten's brows knit. 

"Yes… it belongs to our Clan house. We use it in case we need to execute someone, which rarely happens, don't worry" says Taeyong. "But we, all the Clans, have rules and if they are broken, there is punishment. Otherwise we'd be nothing but rogue vampires killing humans left and right leaving only chaos behind. We strive to live cloaked and protected alongside humans."

He takes the rulebook, which is over a hundred years old, all yellow and worn-out, and pushes it towards Ten.

"I'm gonna need you to read this before your debut to the Clans."

"My debut?"

"Every new progeny must be presented to our society in a ball… It's just a social thing, but it's important," says Taeyong.

Ten pulls at his collar nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't leave your side," Taeyong smiles at him. "Not for one moment."

"Okay," Ten nods, examining the rulebook.

"Do you have any questions?"

Ten thinks for a moment. 

"Maybe I'm out of line asking this again but I feel like I should," he says. "Why did you keep the guillotine here?"

Taeyong imagines it's only fair that Ten asks that question. He's just struggling to answer it. He can't lie to Ten, ever again. 

"I asked my Clan members to bring it over several months ago," he starts. "I was considering… using it on myself."

He is not looking at Ten. He can't. He is ashamed.

"I was tired of everything."

"Taeyong…" 

Ten gets up and around the table, kneeling beside Taeyong and turning his chair to him. He takes Taeyong's hands.

"I've been so caught up in my own problems that I never thought you might be struggling," whispers Ten shamefully. "How can I help?"

"You did help, so much," Taeyong says, admiring his face. "Your presence in my life changed everything."

He cups Ten's cheek, rubs a finger over it.

"That's why I couldn't lose you."

Ten closes his eyes and kisses Taeyong's hand.

"You won't lose me."

Ten hugs him.

"And if you ever feel bad again, you can come to me and we'll talk, okay?"

"Okay," Taeyong smiles.

Hearing those words from Ten changes everything to Taeyong. He feels seen, heard and cared for. He feels like he has a true friend, a shoulder to lean on. He knows that Doyoung and his other Clan members love him, but Taeyong could never be open and vulnerable to them without feeling incredible guilt. After all, he was, is, their leader. He's supposed to be a pillar of strength to the Clan. And for the past years, he's felt nothing but weak and tired.

But now Ten is here.

In the next few weeks, Taeyong slowly teaches Ten the many things about being a vampire. About feeding on humans, on animals, about feeding spots and how they are delimited, split between Clans, so there is not too much feeding in one spot, which can raise suspicions among the humans. Most are skeptic and that works fine for them, but there are some who still remember the signs of a vampire attack. The descendents of demon or vampire hunters, who keep old traditions alive. It’s wise to be careful and safe. Taeyong also teaches him about his powers and the spells a vampire can perform. It’s mostly theoretical because there is no one to test it on, apart from the one that makes Ten look like a human again. 

“Can I be honest?” he says, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

“Of course” Taeyong almost laughs, leaning against the sink balcony.

“I think I like my new face better now,” he confesses and removes the charm, looking at Taeyong.

He’s surprised by Ten’s words, but in a good way. It means he’s settling into his new skin, new life.

“I think I’m done learning for the day” Ten smiles. “Why don’t we watch that cheesy rom com Netflix just put out?”

How can Taeyong say no to that?

“Sure” he beams. 

They walk out of Ten’s suite and Taeyong heads towards the stairs.

“Actually, I was thinking,” Ten says and Taeyong stops. “Maybe we could do it in your room? Like that time.”

The time they watched two movies and Ten fell asleep in Taeyong’s bed.

“That sounds good,” Taeyong manages to say without sounding like a fool. “Why don’t you put some comfortable pajamas and meet me in my room?”

Ten nods and walks back into his suite. Taeyong sprints up the stairs and strips at the speed of light, leaving his clothes on the floor of the closet which is not like him. He picks a cozy pair of sleepwear and gets in his bed, remote in hand. The lights are off and he thinks his body is thrumming with nerves. He can hear Ten’s light footsteps come up and get into the room. He makes his way around the bed and climbs on it, pulling the covers aside. Ten comes close enough to Taeyong that their elbows are touching. This is the closest they’ve been, apart from the couple of times they shared a hug. Taeyong tries to make his brain work and clicks the buttons to start the movie. They watch it, or Taeyong tries to watch it, feeling nothing but Ten’s body next to his. 

“Is this okay?” mumbles Ten, leaning his head on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Yeah” he whispers to him, wrapping his arm around his back. 

They cuddle close and a calm washes over Taeyong completely. When they finish the movie, Ten is fast asleep and soon Taeyong follows him.

The next day, Taeyong wakes up alone. He trails downstairs and finds Ten sipping on some blood in the living room. They say their good mornings and there is no awkwardness, but they also don’t mention sleeping together. Maybe Ten just needed someone to snuggle and Taeyong will happily be that person for him. 

The night of Ten's debut arrives. Taeyong had the tailor come and take Ten's measurements and ordered clothes for the occasion for both of them, plus a couple more. 

"This is so…" Ten is out of words.

"Extravagant? Yes," agrees Taeyong. "We are vampires."

Ten laughs. 

"Alright."

Taeyong gives him privacy to change and wanders back to his closet. His black ensemble is the plain tight trousers and the blazer, which has embroidered crystals and gold into it. But because he is presenting Ten tonight, he is also wearing a fluttering black cape. Taeyong gets dressed, accessories too, and fixes his hair perfectly, then goes downstairs to wait for Ten. When he hears the steps he turns around.

Ten is a vision. 

Dressed in black, he's wearing a lace blouse that is tight and high on his neck, adorned with a gold choker, that has many strings dripping from it, covering his chest. His blazer is cinched at the waist, accentuating the curve of his body. The pants are snug too. He pulled his bangs back, and Taeyong can see his nervous face. He's beautiful. Taeyong needs to force the words back into his brain.

"You look…" he fumbles.

"Ridiculous?" Ten tries with humor. 

"Gorgeous," Taeyong says, staring Ten in the eyes so he'll know how serious he is.

Ten bites his lip. Taeyong takes his hand.

"I'll be with you the entire night," he says. "Don't worry."

"Okay" Ten smiles.

They get in the car that was already waiting outside and begin their drive to the Clans' Manor. Ten fidgets and bites his nails, still seeming so human. Little does he know the power he holds now. He can have the world if he wants. Yet all Ten seems interested in is winning back the love of his cats and which Disney+ shows are going to come out. In all honesty, Taeyong thinks that is adorable. It's probably why he likes Ten so much, likes hanging out with him. Plus, everything else that he learned about him during the months that they have known each other.

When they reach the location, they enter through the backdoor. Taeyong guides Ten along the familiar corridors in the darkness. The sound of a party becomes closer with each step they take. They reach two big doors and Shotaro is waiting.

"Master Lee" he does a low bow. "Good evening."

"Good evening, Shotaro. I hope you are doing well. This is Ten. Ten, this is Shotaro."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Ten waves shyly.

"It's a pleasure to meet the leader's new progeny," he smiles excitedly. "Shall we?"

"Ready?" Taeyong turns to Ten. 

"Yes."

Shotaro opens the doors and leads the way. Taeyong and Ten stay where they are and he clasps Taeyong's hand tight.

"Fellow kin, it's with great honor that I present to you tonight a new addition to our Clan, sired by Lee Taeyong himself," they can hear Shotaro say. "Without further ado, let's meet Ten Lee."

And with that, Taeyong steps forward into the salon, illuminated by candlelight and filled with vampires. Ten's grip tightens and he gives a small gasp, staying close to Taeyong as they move out. Everyone stops what they are doing to look at them. Taeyong leads Ten to the stairs and they descend slowly, while some vampires come to take a closer look. As the two step on the floor, they wander around them brazenly. Taeyong can immediately tell Ten is intimidated, so he wraps one arm around his waist.

"You really outdid yourself, Taeyong," says Taemin. "This one is a beauty."

"Does it come out and play?" asks Jongin, hand and chin resting on Taemin's shoulder.

They are looking at Ten with obvious interest.

"No, it doesn't," says Ten, molding his body to Taeyong's.

"Do you have cats now? There is a faint smell of cats…" asks Sehun.

"We do, actually. Two of them" says Taeyong.

"He's living with you? I bet you're having fun," smiles Taemin deviously.

"Okay, that's enough," Taeyong says and pulls Ten away from the gathering.

"You're no fun, Lee Taeyong," says Taemin, giving him the tongue. 

Taeyong just rolls his eyes and takes Ten towards his Clan members. They all rise from the couches and chairs they were sitting on to receive them with a warm welcome. Ten passes through one by one, greeting them. Taeyong can see in his face that it's a lot and he's getting tired already. In Ten's defense, a debut can be overwhelming. 

"Do you want some blood? It'll help you relax," Taeyong suggests in his ear.

Ten simply nods. Mark fetches a goblet for them.

"How are you adapting?" he asks.

"I'm doing better I think, thanks for asking" Ten smiles. 

Yuta appears, hugging Mark from behind. 

"Hello, new guy."

"Hi," Ten waves.

"You two should visit us sometime. Maybe go hunting together," says Yuta.

"Hm, sure," says Ten.

But Taeyong knows he's scared to feed on a human again. Afraid to lose control. And that fear itself makes it a bad idea for Ten to feed anything other than blood bags.

As everyone around them becomes focused on their own conversations, Taeyong leans in Ten's ear.

"Do you want some air?"

"Yes, please."

Taeyong leads Ten to the balcony. The air is chilly and crisp, just like he enjoys it. Ten props his elbows on the parapet looking out into the dark landscape. Taeyong stops beside him.

"We can leave whenever you want."

"Really?" Ten looks at him.

"I know this is overwhelming," he answers.

Ten seems lost in thought. Then, he turns towards Taeyong, closing the distance between their bodies. He wraps one arm around Taeyong and rests his head on his shoulder. Ten sighs happily. Taeyong closes his eyes, not believing what's happening. Ten's free fingers roam to Taeyong's naked chest, stroking lightly. 

"Taeyong," he whispers.

"Yes?"

Ten glances at him again, but now their faces are very close. Taeyong can see his beautiful long black lashes, the perfect shape of his pink mouth, his pointy nose.

"I have something to tell you," Ten continues. "Something I should have told you a long time ago."

Taeyong is frozen, just waiting, scared and excited at the same time. What can it be?

"I-"

"Found them!" Jaehyun barges in suddenly and they pull apart. "What are you two little lovebirds doing, hiding here?"

Doyoung is right behind him. Taeyong wants to punch something. 

"We were just talking," says Taeyong. "I needed some air."

"You're so funny," Jaehyun laughs. "We don't need oxygen!"

Taeyong says nothing. Jaehyun probably had a little too much blood and when that happens, vampires get euphoric, much like a drunk human. Doyoung gets a hold of Jaehyun, looking apologetic.

"Baby, why don't we leave them alone? Come sit with me inside."

"Ah you're no fun!" says Jaehyun, but he lets Doyoung take him away.

Taeyong turns to Ten.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Back home, they say goodnight and each go to their suites to take off their party clothes and get ready for bed. Taeyong puts on his pajamas pants and throws himself on his bed, sighing loudly. He thinks if he was human, he'd have a headache. 

After a short while, he hears Ten's footsteps coming up the stairs. Taeyong looks at his open door to find him there.

"Can I sleep here?"

Ten seems insecure. Taeyong nods. Ten climbs in beside him, getting under the covers. He huddles close and Taeyong holds him, imagining he's just gonna sleep, like the other two times.

"Before I turned," Ten suddenly starts. "I already wanted you."

Taeyong halts. What is he saying?

"And now, I still want you, Taeyong," Ten croaks, nuzzling and kissing his neck lightly.

Taeyong flutters his eyes closed, the pair of lips on his skin making him shudder. Okay, now it's clear. Ten wants Taeyong as a lover. His brain short-circuits, he can't believe this, he needs time to process this. 

"Fuck, Ten…" he gasps, as Ten continues his ministrations, draping his arm and leg over him. Taeyong clutches at his black hair with one hand and touches his arm with the other.

Ten seems so decisive in his desires that it demolishes Taeyong's walls down, the ones he's been building between them since they met, since Taeyong fell in love with Ten and didn't allow himself to want or love him, even if that's all he needed. Now Ten is plastered against him, kissing and nipping his neck, hand running up and down Taeyong's chest. He knows he needs to say something but his brain is stuck. 

Does Ten really like him too?

Ten straddles him and sits up to look at Taeyong, hair disheveled, shirt riding down his shoulder, exposing his golden skin. Fuck, Taeyong wants him so bad. Ten is the most perfect being he's ever seen. So alluring, so sexy.

"Tell me we can fuck, because I wanna be with you," whispers Ten and Taeyong could cry.

"We can," he says and he's never been happier about his sexual capabilities. "We just need a lot of lube."

He moves toward the bedside table, Ten getting off of him, and blessed be his idea to always keep lube around no matter how long the dry spell or the disinterest in sex. There is an unopened perfect bottle for them. He turns back to Ten.

"It takes longer in general," he explains. "And when we do cum, there’s not a lot of it. Makes it easier to clean. But that doesn't mean it's less intense."

Ten is just silent, attentive. Taeyong kneels in front of him and cups his face. 

"Are you sure?"

"I am" Ten puts his hands on top of Taeyong's. "Don't you want me?"

There's fear in his voice.

"You're the one thing I've wanted the most in my life," Taeyong whispers.

Ten smiles and Taeyong pulls him to straddle his lap. He kisses his perfect cheekbone, one hand wrapping on the back of Ten's neck, caressing his black hair, the other holding Ten by the lower back. Taeyong kisses down to Ten's earlobe, bites it, sucks it, keeps going down to Ten's pulse point. The skin is so soft, it's like dipping into water and drowning and Taeyong doesn't wanna stop. Ten is holding onto Taeyong's shoulders, almost tense.

"Kiss me," he begs with a shaky voice.

Taeyong grips him by the hair, not hard enough to hurt, and pulls his head back, opening up the way for him to slot their mouths together on a wet kiss with parted lips, at last. Their tongues meet halfway and their sync is perfect, with Taeyong taking charge of the it and Ten following suit, at least at first. Ten hums and wraps his arms around Taeyong's neck, digging nails into his flesh on the way there. Taeyong pulls Ten closer to him, chests flushed together. Ten rolls his hips and moans, and Taeyong feels a sting in his lip.

"Ah-" he flinches.

"I'm sorry," says Ten covering his mouth.

"Did your teeth pop?" asks Taeyong, tasting his blood in his mouth. Ten nods, embarrassed. "It's okay, that happens. You'll get used to it."

He lays Ten down.

"How about I kiss you somewhere else?" 

Ten sighs happily and nods, licking the blood off his lips, his white fangs visible. Taeyong finds it cute how he retains so many human mannerisms while still looking like the most gorgeous vampire he's ever seen. He'll never stop cherishing that. Taeyong trails kisses down Ten's body, opening his shirt at the same time. Ten responds with tiny whimpers and gasps, both enticing and adorable. He throws his head against the pillows, clutching the sheets for purchase. Taeyong reaches his lower belly, hooks a finger on his underwear.

"Can I?"

Ten stares at him seriously, already looking debauched and high on lust.

"You can do whatever you want with me."

Goosebumps crawl over Taeyong's skin with the words and his cock that was already hard gets harder. Ten not only wants to have sex with him, but is giving power over completely to Taeyong. He feels safe enough in Taeyong's hands for that, he knows Taeyong won't ever take advantage of him and hurt him. It is an incredible turn on. 

"I'll make you feel good," Taeyong whispers, a promise, and takes off Ten's briefs.

On his heels, Taeyong just admires the vision underneath him. Ten with his erection resting on his belly, his legs pulled open, all golden smooth and unblemished skin. It takes him a moment to come back to himself. He lies in between Ten's legs, kissing his inner thigh, massaging his cock, making him squirm. He pushes his leg up, revealing his pink rim, and Taeyong gives it a gentle lick that has Ten gasping and jolting. He flats his tongue and presses against the tight muscle, licking it until it relaxes, while Ten moans and whimpers with his touch. Taeyong wets his fingers with a lot of lube and slides one in, still teasing the outside of the rim with the tip of his tongue. Ten moans loud and sweet. It's music to Taeyong's ears. It doesn't take much to slide another finger in, since Ten is already so relaxed and turned on. Taeyong moves his mouth to his balls, then his cock, licking a stripe up till the pink head. Taeyong keeps fingering him and playing with his cock, pushing Ten even more to the edge of arousal. 

"Taeyong, please," he whines. "I'm ready. I need you."

Hearing his pleas, Taeyong can't resist Ten. So he takes off his pants, douses his cock and Ten's ass with lube, and lays on top of him, joining their mouths in another kiss now that Ten's fangs have disappeared. He grabs him by the nape, tongues and lips clashing hungry and soft, Ten clutching him by the hair. Meanwhile, Taeyong lines up and pushes inside Ten in a smooth motion. Ten moans against their kiss and Taeyong trembles with the pleasure of being inside him, so tight and wet. 

"Fuck, you feel so good," Taeyong whispers against his skin, moving his hips slowly, enjoying it.

Ten's response is nonverbal, just a hoarse moan, his eyes closed and rosy lips parted. Taeyong kisses his jawline and cheek, adjusting their position, putting one of Ten's legs on his shoulder. Ten moans harder and louder as Taeyong starts ramming into his spot. It's driving Taeyong crazy and he can't remember ever experiencing something like this in bed before. 

"Harder" begs Ten. "Please, Taeyong, so fucking good!"

Hearing the wish and his delighted voice only spurs him on, and Taeyong sets a maddening pace that would sure break Ten if he wasn't a vampire. They are both lost in the moans and touches, letting it consume them all like flames. Taeyong gazes at Ten's face and he's got his head thrown back, mouth open and fangs popped again, panting, and he knows Ten is close.

"Cum for me, baby" Taeyong rasps, fucking him stronger.

Ten cries out and digs his nails on Taeyong's back, his entire body shaking beautifully as he cums. Taeyong's orgasm hits him alongside his, like a blinding light, and his fangs pop out because that usually happens when the pleasure is this intense. After, Ten seems so peaceful, as if he is asleep under Taeyong. So he touches Ten's cheeks with his knuckles softly. Ten open his red eyes slowly, two rubies glistening in the darkness. He cups Taeyong's face.

"I love you, Taeyong."

"Are you sure?" he can't help but ask, even though he wants it to be true, more than anything. 

"I already loved you before you sired me," Ten studies his face. "My gorgeous lover."

Taeyong smiles, thinking  _ this _ is heaven. 

"I love you too, Ten. I fell for you so fast, you have no idea," he moves to place a devoted kiss on Ten's temple, and slips out, but doesn't get off him.

Ten hugs him close.

"Good," he smiles. "How does this work? Do vampires become boyfriends? Or is there some old creepy tradition?"

Taeyong laughs, hiding his face on Ten's neck, one of his favorite spots to be as of now. 

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" he asks, playing with his black hair.

"Of course, why do you think I came to your room and seduced you?" teases Ten and Taeyong laughs some more. 

Life with Ten is filled with joy.

"Boyfriends. We can start with that."

"Perfect," Ten says. "Now kiss me some more. I need to learn not to pop my fangs every time we make out."

"On it."

Turns out, Ten liked Taeyong all along, since their first encounters. Taeyong wasn't expecting that but he's glad they can be together now. Taeyong had bad experiences, but he's positive with Ten. Something about him makes Taeyong optimistic. 

They are sitting in their living room watching a movie, side by side. Ten has his legs propped up on the coffee table. They are both lost in the story.

Taeyong is the first one to notice the smell of the cats approaching, small paws against the hardwood floors barely audible. They circle around the sofa and look at the two vampires, blinking one time. Ten is still as a statue, probably trying not to scare them away. Leon jumps on the couch and approaches Ten. He sniffs him a bit before getting comfortable on his lap, in a little furball. Louis comes next and lays with his brother. Ten continues to be still and shocked. Taeyong can't help a smile. Ten covers his face and sobs into his hands. Taeyong passes one arm around his shoulders. 

"They trust you, baby."

Ten nods and looks at Taeyong, crying happy tears. Taeyong kisses him softly.

And so they lived their eternal lives as eccentric vampires with two cats happily ever after.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi hi  
> i hope you liked this!!!  
> it was really hard for me to have taeyong (indirectly) kill a man here, even if it made perfect sense with his character, even if it made sense in his eyes to kill him. it was hard because for me "an eye for an eye" doesn't really work. but i put my own morals aside so it wouldn't interfere with the morals of a 3000+ year old vampire, who views most human lives as a fleeting thing. it loses its meaning when he's that old and immortal. even though i made him very human, taeyong is still a monster, has killed humans, vampires and other creatures etc. anyway, that's my two cents.
> 
> next week.... omg!!!!! only two fics left T-T i can't believe this  
> btw there are some prompts that ended up getting replaced by others, some of which i even started writing but didn't feel like continuing, that i plan on finishing and posting. so there will be "extras" on the arcana series, someday. first, i'm working on a very smutty and sexy wip of our favorite couple, which is a surprise to me because i don't think writing taeten smut is my strenght. but i'm trying either way! wish me luck! 
> 
> be safe sweethearts! ♥


End file.
